The Vampire, Hacker, werewolf and Vampire Slayer
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is an alternative universe that's Buffy inspire where Rachel is a slayer, Santana is a Vampire as well as a slayer, Quinn is a werewolf and Brittany is a hacker.
1. Original Sin

_**The Hacker, vampire slayer, werewolf and vampire**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part One**_

_** They were about to start junior year in high school. Santana and Rachel were assigned there home town of Lima, they act like they hate each other but that's an act. They have comes to trust each other very well especially when it comes to partolling. **_

_** "Well Shrimp, ready?" Santana asked.**_

_** "Santana I'm always ready for partolling." Rachel responded. **_

_** "I'm mean Junior year and protecting her royal furriness." Santana responded. **_

_** Santana was referring to the princess of the werewolf clan Quinn Fabray who drove both girls crazy last year. The pregnancy, the mood swings and the extra protection of Beth as Quinn chose to keep her so she could always know what she is. Her mother is the alpha and her father is a human. When Santana and Rachel graduated they reluctantly took upon themselves to protect Quinn.**_

_** "No comment." Rachel said.**_

_** "I want to hear it that you want her body." Santana pointed out then added, "Whenever you kiss Finn you imagination him with boobs which isn't that hard and blonde hair." Rachel gave Santana a look and then pointed out that there were vamps. **_

_** "You want to sing Jim Steinman." Rachel said. **_

_** "Taylor Dayne." Santana responded as they started the ritual of singing while slaying. **_

_** Rachel Sings as she walks through the back of the graveyard..**_

I've been looking for an original sin

One with a twist and a bit of a spin

_** Santana joins in singing as she stalks a vamp coming out of the grave and trying to pull himself up. **_

And since I've done all the old ones

Till they've all been done in

Now I'm just looking

And I'm gone with the wind

Endlessly searching for an original sin

_** Santana and Rachel begin to attack vampires that come at them.**_

_**Rachel Sings**_

You can dance forever

You've got a fire in your feet

But will it ever be enough

You know that it'll never be enough

_**Santana stakes two at the same time and leaps over the headstone to throws her stake at the next one. **_

_**Santana Sings-**_

You can fly and never land

And never need to sleep

But will it ever be enough

You know that it'll never be enough

_**Rachel goes after the next one who is a little bigger then she's used too. Santana comes in and joins to kick it's ass then Rachel stakes him. They sing face to face. **_

_**Rachel Sings- **_

It's not enough to make the nighmares go away

It's not enough to make the tears run dry

And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today

_**Rachel and Santana Sings-**_

It's a city of shadow

It's a city of light

It's a city of secrets

It's a city of pride

It'll all be over now

_**Rachel Sings**_

All I wanted was a piece of the night

I never got an equal share

When the stars are out of sight

And the moon is down

The natives are so restless tonight

_**Santana throws the stake over Rachel to hit the next vampire coming at them both. They begin to fight side by side as they continue singing. **_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

I've been looking for an original sin

One with a twist and a bit of a spin

And since I've done all the old ones

Till they've all been done in

Now I'm just looking

And I'm gone with the wind

Endlessly searching for an original sin

_** As they finished both of them begin to make out, Rachel takes Santana down so she lands on her back and Santana flips her over. They stop for a second as Santana draws her fangs. **_

_** "You are the biggest irony a vampire whose a slayer." Rachel said. **_

_** "Shut up Berry and give me." Santana replied. **_


	2. School day

_**The Vampire, Hacker, Werewolf and Vampire Slayer**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Two**_

_** As school started Santana became the role of the bitchy cheerleader and Rachel as the social outcast. She heal nicely as Finn came to pick her up, he didn't notice that she was bitten. Santana got the short straw and picked Quinn up as she was perky today since Beth slept through the night. **_

_** "Santana." Quinn said. **_

_** "Pain in the ass." Santana responded.**_

_** "Could you just be a little bit nicer to me?" Quinn asked. **_

_** "Last year you got pregnant and almost got Berry as well as me killed during partol." Santana responded. **_

_** "I had cravings." Quinn said to Santana. **_

_** "That's what Puck is for. He knocked you up and so he gets what you want." Santana replied. **_

_** "Did you feed?" Quinn asked. **_

_** "Yes I fed on Berry." Santana responded and they both got in the car as Quinn muttered the word Bitch towards Santana's way. **_

_** Everything seemed calm as Rachel was in school and Rachel got a text, it was Santana.**_

___Santana-_

_ Come get the royal furball! _

_** Rachel took a breath and shook her head because she couldn't imagine what started Santana up. Rachel text back. **_

___Rachel-_

_ Bathroom! _

_**"Is everything okay Rachel?" Finn asked. **_

_** "Peachy." Rachel responded.**_

_** Puck walked ot Rachel and met up with Finn. Rachel dropped her phone which Puck insisted on getting. As he saw the text, he looked at Rae and gave a small nod. As he left Finn was confused on what was going on but nothing was new. **_

_**Brittany met with Santana and covered her eyes. **_

_** "Hey Brit." Santana said. **_

_** "Hey San. You want to go to a hotel and trade sweet lady kisses." Brittany responded. **_

_** "Britts as much as I love how you could get into places, cool it for the important stuff..." Santana said.**_

_** "I need your sweet lady kisses and it's important." Brittany said and the two share a rather intense kiss. **_

_** "Am I better than Rachel?" Brittany asked and Santana paused. "I know you were slaying and you got horny." Brittany added. **_

_** "I gotta go." Brittany said and walked away. She walked into the auditroum and stood there for a minute as Quinn was in the libary. Both girls were at a crossroads about the person they want to be with.. **_

_**Brittany stand in the middle of the stage then sings-**___

_Snow can wait_

_I forgot my mittens_

_Wipe my nose_

_Get my new boots on_

_I get a little warm in my heart_

_When I think of winter_

_I put my hand in my father's glove_

_I run off_

_Where the drifts get deeper_

_Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown_

_**Quinn putting all her books in the bag then sings**_

_I hear a voice_

_"Your must learn to stand up for yourself_

_Cause I can't always be around"_

_She says_

_**Brittany sings-**_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_When you gonna love you as much as I do_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_Cause things are gonna change so fast_

_All the white horses are still in bed_

_I tell you that I'll always want you near_

_You say that things change my dear_

_**Brittany stands there and looks down at the ground. Quinn gets up and walks to the bathroom to open to see n one is there**_

_**Quinn Sings**_

_Hair is grey_

_And the fires are burning_

_So many dreams_

_On the shelf_

_You say I wanted you to be proud of me_

_I always wanted that myself_

_** Quinn looks in the mirror and then Rachel walks in. Quinn know what Rachel is coming to see her for. **_

_** "I was pissed that Santana keeps stringing Brittany along and you let her." Quinn said to Rachel. **_

_** "The only thing Quinn you should ever be concerned about is your protection and stop making it hard for us to do that. I have junior year to pass, a glee Club I want to win and being a fucking slayer while keeping Finn..." Rachel said...**_

_** "Finn is joke." Quinn said and Rachel got in her face.**_

_** "Excuse me!" Rachel replied and Puck came in. **_

_** "Calm down everyone." Puck said to the both of them. **_


	3. When someone is happy

_The Vampire, Hacker, werewolf and Vampire Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"We have to chill out or like whoever is out to kill both of you will like totally use this..." Puck said and Santana walks in. _

_"What Puckerman just said!" Santana said loudly_

_"FInn is not a joke and you were trying to trap him when you got pregnant." Rachel responded._

_"I could come to my senses." Quinn replied. _

_"It doesn't matter." Santana interrupted the two and added, "Your blood is on everyone's to __**Get it list. **__YOu have to be careful about it because if a vampire gets it then they will be untouchable to any slayer meaning Rachel and I too kill." _

_"Fine until further notice since Puck is armed I want him to be my main bodyguard." Quinn requested and Rachel gave her a look then Santana agreed. _

_"Puck tell me if anything looks strange." Rachel said and Puck shook his head so they left to go to Glee. _

_In choir they were talking about Adult Contemptory and then Brittany Spears. _

_After Glee, Santana looked down the hall at Brittany talking and Rachel on the other end. She walked to Brittany and took a breath. _

_"i don't know..." Santana said._

_"What?" Brittany replied._

_"Remember the first time we were together and I bit you...You told me you were okay and joke but to see that blood pouring out of you then fixing you up. I have been freaking out ever since that's why I'm all over Rachel because I don't feel and I know it's lame..." Santana said. _

_"No it's honest..." Brittany replied. _

_"So if I'm honest with you..." Santana responded._

_"I didn't want to tell you that I like it when you bite me. I don't want to be a vampire but because it's you telling everyone that you want me. Lord Tubbington is cat and he can't do much but gamble and read my diary. You could..." Brittany said then stopped. _

_"i want to sing you something tommorow..." Santana replied and then kissed her girl in the middle of the hall-way. _

_Quinn smiled for the two and Puck said..._

_"You see that's what it looks like when two people are happy."_


	4. Welcome Elizabeth

_The Vampire, Hacker, Werewolf and Vampire Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f _

_Part Four_

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_**A cameo from Buffy**_

_She walked onto the stage with her boot heels clicking on the floor as the newest vampire slayer walked in with orders to be another pair of eyes. _

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Look we feel that Santana and Rachel are too distracted." Andrew said to the girl. **_

_**"Look! I don't like you asking for a transfer and going over my head. You are lucky you are still a watcher!" Buffy yelled at Andrew and turned to the girl. "However, I think an extra slayer were be good since they are guarding a werewolf princess." Buffy told Elizabeth.**_

_**"Do I get to make Santana's life difficult just a little bit?" the slayer asked named Elizabeth. **_

_**"Just stay alive but knock yourself out." Buffy told her.**_

_Present _

_"You're kidding me." Santana said as Elizabeth sees Lopez and Broadway walking to her. Broadway is the nickname she gave Rachel. _

_"Broadway and my favorite bitch." Elizabeth responded to them. _

_"Does Buffy know you're here?" Rachel asked. _

_"You needs to go. This is our area, this is our house." Santana told Elizabeth and smirks._

_"Her Buffiness wants to make sure Lima is still the number one less likely place to turned into a hellmouth. You guys rock and so why not get an extra pair of hands. This is your house you tell me how to fit in." Elizabeth told the girls and Rachel walked to Liz. _

_"Wanna join Glee?" Rachel asked. _

_**Moments Later...**_

_Elizabeth agree to audition.. _

_The Piano played and Elizabeth sat that on a chair as she was ready to sing about her idol Marylin Monroe. Elizabeth told the Piano to stop..._

_**Elizabeth Sings**_

_**I can be selfish**_

_**Feel so impatient**_

_**Elizabeth then signals for the band come in **_

_**Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe**_

_**Elizabeth tells them to stop then Sing...**_

_**I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes**_

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of a road**_

_**I can get low I can get low**_

_**Don't know which way is up**_

_**Yeah I can get high, I can get high**_

_**Like I could never come down**_

_**Elizabeth let's the music come back in and sings the next part**_

_**Call it a curse**_

_**Or just call me blessed**_

_**If you can't handle my worst**_

_**You ain't getting my best**_

_**Elizabeth points up to the sky before singing the next lines. **_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Elizabeth then looked at Finn and walked to him as she sang...**_

_**Take me or leave me**_

_**I'll never be perfect**_

_**believe me I'm worth it**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_**So take me or leave me**_

_**Call it a curse**_

_**Or just call me blessed**_

_**If you can't handle my worst**_

_**You ain't getting my best**_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**_

_Rachel doesn't know if she was insulted by Elizabeth doing that or FInn liking it. _


	5. Plans Part One

_The Vampire, Hacker, werewolf and the vampire slayer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I wanted to bring out the scheming Quinn of old in this **_

_**Quinn Fabray has the perfect little bedroom, the best protection in puck and the best child in the world as she was asleep but when Quinn goes into her bedroom that's when the loneliness strikes. She takes her designated run every night so she could let her wolf stretch her legs. **_

_**She comes back to the real world as there's a knock on the door. She goes down her perfect little stairs and opens her well-polished doors. She sees Elizabeth Monroe and said quietly, "Come in." Elizabeth looks around and sees this is beautiful place. **_

_"You Know you're my Jewish American Princess but this girl is going to be trouble. Believe me when it's comes to badass..." Puck said to Rachel. _

_"I know but that works, Elizabeth's fighting style is very fierece and intense which suits you very well." Rachel told Puck as they were getting dinner ready and Santana was helping with bringing the food on the table with Shelby whose Rachel 's mother as well as watcher. Santana and Puck were like family. _

_"I have to agree Buffy sending Elizabeth here will focus on us protecting Quinn." Shelby told Puck. _

_"Besides Elizabeth won't be distracted." Rachel told everyone. _

_**"So tell me Princess, why am I here?" Elizabeth asked and Quinn responded, "Because I think you like Finn and I want Rachel." **_

_**"I might like Finn, he has this wholesome look that I dig and bad boys don't do it for me." Elizabeth told Quinn. **_

_**"That's shocking." Quinn responded. **_

_**"Never judge a book by the cover Princess." Elizabeth replied and Quinn responded, "You could really stop calling me that at anytime." **_

_**"You sitting in your throne trying to manipulated things for your purpose, princess." Elizabeth responded back. **_

_"So your not phased by Finn and Elizabeth eye fucking each other?" Puck asked. _

_"Noah!" Rachel and Shelby said sternly together. Puck apologize for cursin. _

_"I'm fine with it because Finn..." Rachel said and added, "Had sex with Santana and didn't tell me even when we broke up."_

_"It was one time! I didn't even bite him!" Santana defended herself quite loudly. _


	6. Plan of attack

_The Vampire, Hacker, Werewolf and Vampire Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_Elizabeth was about to turn down her offer as she was about to leave, she said..._

_"Look Princess I'm going to turn your..." Elizabeth paused and Quinn didn't know what was going on. _

_"Call for you mother right now." Elizabeth told Quinn and she did just that. Judy walked in and asked what was going on. The security usually was light when a slayer wasn't there or Puck and so gunshots were fired. Judy instructed Quinn to find Beth who just woke up from those bullets. Quinn had the baby in her arms and was trying to get her to stop crying._

_Across town Brittany was doing as Santana said and hacking for important things, she had just install a program that will find vampires or other things and will alarm if it comes across Quinn's house or any other place with humans. She knew all Vampires weren't evil but she couldn't get the computer to detected personality. The alarms were off as there was the blue dots which were the vamps surrounding Quinn's house. Brittany was able to connect her signal to Santana's phone..._

_Santana picked up her phone and saw it was a message from Brittany..._

_**"San there's an attack at Quinn's." **_

_Santana picked up the phone and Brittany explained that she was creating a secruity to find vampires based on a step heat sensor through the flow of electrity that exists underneath the city. _

_"We got to move something is going down at QUinn's." Santana said which made Puck, Rachel and Shelby all leave as they took Shelby's Hummer. _

_There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth knew that was a vampire behind there. Judy walked over to the door and Liz told her what it was so she looked out the window to see it was Quinn's father. _

_"Open up ladies this will be quick and paln...ful..." Russell said. _

_"At least he's honest." Elizabeth whispered. _

_"What do you want dad?" Quinn asked. _

_"I been promised so much and all I need is to prove myself with Beth's blood." Russell said through the door. _

_Quinn growl at that moment and Elizabeth saw the protectivness of Princess furball as Santana calls her. _

_"You should really think about leaving." Elizabeth said through the door and Brittany knowing who that was behind the door decided to set up a mild shock when needed. She did activated the next part of the program where everywhere Russell stepped it didn't matter because she could press that button to give him that electrity pulse that will kill him. Elizabeth saw other scrowded behind him. _

_"I wish Rachel was here." Quinn said. _

_"I'm not chopped liver you know." Elizabeth replied. _


	7. Fight

_The Vampire, Hacker, Werewolf and Vampire Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seven_

_The Hummer park around the corner as the team looked out to got ready. _

_"Puckerman keep them busy, Rae and I will try to get to the house..." Santana said._

_"Mom the minute we're there run down anyone with fangs except Santana to get to the house and Puckerman make sure you're there. If you turn, I'll be sorry to kill you." Rachel told Puck and then the Radio turned on as the Car started._

_**"Sorry guys you need to be in there now." Brittany said through the radio station and then set it up so the Hummer came her way so she could be picked u**__p. Brittany drove the car, they opened the door for Brittany and Shelby took back control of the Hummer. Santana called Elizabeth and told her to get ready to let them in..._

_In translation Elizabeth told Quinn to stay inside and went upstairs then jumped out of the window to a nest of vamps. Elizabeth wanted to get into a fight and witin seconds had backup as the Hummer came in with Santana and Rachel backing her up. Santana didn't need a weapon at the moment she was kicking ass all by herself including grabbing someone inside there chest. She picked it up and slammed him to the ground. The nest was growing and growing but what was different about these vampires they had red around the eyes but looked normal except for there fangs were longer_

_"Have you ever seen these type of Vamps before?" Rachel asked. _

_"Oh my God..."Shelby whispered to herself_

_Brittany looked at her computer and saw a big ball of light coming from the middle which was Elizabeth holding her stomach for some reason. _

_"Take cover!" Brittany yelled as Shelby and Brittany got out of the Hummer to get inside. Elizabeth stood and let out a cry that killed all the vampires that were attacking as Elizabeth faint right after that._

_Russell manage to hide during the cry then went to attack Rachel. Quinn cried out for Rachel to watch it and she threw the stake with dead aim right into Mr. Fabray's chest. As Rachel stood over him, he laughed and said one word "Strigol" before disappearing into dust._

_Shelby was scared to death about what she just saw. _

_"Mom, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. _


End file.
